


Japan x Reader: Hug...Part 3 (Lemon)

by TheExplosiveSushi



Category: Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Insert, Japan, Part 3, hug, japanxreader, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 17:31:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2159139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheExplosiveSushi/pseuds/TheExplosiveSushi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed this reader insert! If you enjoyed it I have more on my dA account here:<br/>http://theexplosivesushi.deviantart.com/</p></blockquote>





	Japan x Reader: Hug...Part 3 (Lemon)

You were in a daze as you laid on your bed; a happy daze though. You were admiring something that you treasured more than anything; your wedding ring. You had been married to Kiku for a month now and it was just crazy…you couldn't believe you were actually married.   
  
After your run in with America when you and Kiku had your first time, you had never seen your boyfriend exhibit so much determination. Determination…yes…to Alfred F. Jones proof his house along with yours as well. He also discovered a method of keeping America away; tell him you were one place when you were actually going to be in another.   
  
Then much to your alarm and absolute delight, a month after you made love with Kiku, he proposed to you. You'd be lying if you said you weren't covered in happy tears…  
  
Then six months later you and Kiku got married; the wedding went absolutely perfect, which you were amazed by. You had been so nervous about something going wrong…but it never did and now you had been married to your Kiku for a month.   
  
You sighed though; there was only one downside to all of this. After your reception, Kiku had to leave for work purposes….and he had been gone for this entire first month of your marriage. It sucked…you had wanted to be with him at least for the first night of your marriage, partially because you just loved him so much…and partially because…well…  
  
You groaned again and rolled over. After America had burst into Japan's home after you time with Japan, you hadn't had sex even once. Yep…you had only had sex with Kiku Honda one time. It had now been eight entire months since you had given yourself to him and to your chagrin, at least to some degree; you had really wanted to make love again.   
  
Even though it had been eight months, you still remembered how good it felt to have Kiku inside you…well maybe not at first but after the initial pain, it was amazing. You had felt so close to him during that time…you were a part of him and he was a part of you.   
  
"Kiku…how much longer are you going to be away? You said you'd be home by now…." You sighed to yourself.  
  
Feeling cold in the bed that was too big for just you alone, you decided to take a nice warm shower. Maybe that would help you relax and take your mind off things…  
  
Walking to the shower you couldn't help but smile; yes that was odd but you couldn't help it. Instead of buying an entirely new house, you simply sold yours and moved into Kiku's. You actually adored everything about his house and it was pretty awesome to have those hot springs in the back…but right now you just wanted to take a regular shower.   
  
Hoping in the shower, you sighed when the hot water rushed over your skin and soaked your hair. It felt really nice actually…..  
  
After about ten minutes, when you were reaching for the shampoo, you heard the front door open and close…and those footsteps, so soft and rhythmic…it could only be one person.   
  
Your expression instantly turned into the epitome of joy as you only took the time to wring out your hair before running to greet your husband. You could care less if you were still somewhat wet and completely naked. You hadn't seen your Nihon for an entire month!  
  
Rushing into the main room, you saw your husband just stepping in.   
  
"Kiku!" you cried, running up and hugging him tightly.   
  
"Ah! __________!" he gasped, trying to grasp what was going on with your sudden embrace.   
  
"I missed you so much…." You said quietly. "I've wanted to see you so much…"  
  
Feeling your mood relax a bit, Japan closed his eyes and hugged you in return…and that's when he noticed something odd. Something that made his cheeks flush.   
  
"__-__________....y-you're not wearing anything…." He said nervously.   
  
You rolled your eyes and looked at him. "We're married." You said kissing his lips.   
  
Kiku gulped. Sure you were married but he had only seen you naked once before…and so this was still new to him…and rather stimulating.   
  
"So, how did things go?" you asked, rubbing his back.   
  
"Ah…why don't you get something to cover up with…then we wirl tarlk…" Japan said, averting his gaze and walking into the kitchen.   
  
You sighed and shook your head but still smiled. Your sweet Japan was home now….  
  
Going to the bedroom you shared with Kiku, you put on a very light, (color), silk robe that only came to you mid-thighs. Brushing out your hair a bit, you finally went back out to Kiku.   
  
"Hey…" you said quietly, trying to get Kiku's attention without alarming him. You seemed to have caught him a bit off guard before.   
  
"So _________, you wanted to hear about my…………." Kiku stopped and gulped. That robe you were wearing…you might as well be naked!  
  
"Kiku?" you asked, worriedly.   
  
"Ah…you wanted to hear about how things went; right?" Kiku asked, averting his eyes until you sat down. He sighed in relief that he could no longer see so much of your legs…that was until he looked at you and noticed just how low the robe went on your chest.  
  
"Yeah, so how did things go Kiku?" you asked kindly.   
  
"V-very werl…" Kiku said with great distraction.   
  
"Kiku…are you ok?" you asked, leaning forward, which only served to reveal even more of your breasts.   
  
"H-hai." Kiku said anxiously.   
  
Truthfully, you weren't the only one who had wanted to make love again…Kiku had been longing for that intimacy as well. But with psycho Alfred popping in and out all the time, he had just been too anxious to try it again. But now that it had been an entire eight months and you were married now….it was honestly driving him mad to some degree.   
  
"Kiku…maybe you should rest or take a shower or something." You said softly.   
  
"W-werl…." He breathed.   
  
Then you smiled…a smile that make Kiku's heart pound almost painfully. It looked so sweet yet sexy and mischievous.   
  
"Kiku…I didn't get to finish my shower and the water is still running. Let's take one together." You said, taking his hand.   
  
"N-nani? B-but…" he tried to argue.   
  
"Oh hush." You said, tugging him to the bathroom and closing the door.   
  
Kiku's face was flushed nervously.   
  
"Don't be shy…" you assured him, as you slowly undid the tie of your robe before opening it and letting it drop to the floor.   
  
Kiku's eyes widened. Gosh….how did he forget just how beautiful your body was? It was begging to be touched all over…  
  
"Well…come on then." You said with a smile, reaching for his shirt.   
  
"__-________! I…I can get it…" he said, moving his hands up to grasp the buttons of his shirt and undo them before removing the article and setting it on the counter gently.   
  
You smiled at him and blushed a bit. Kiku….he looked so good. Smiling you reached out and caressed his chest a bit, making him blush.   
  
Pressing your palm flat up against the space over his heart, you could feel the organ thumping in his chest. "Your heart is pounding…" you whispered.   
  
"Werl...you are so crose…" Japan breathed.   
  
You smiled at him and reached for his pants. "Don't argue…I'll take them off." You said.   
  
Japan gulped in anxiety and anticipation as you undid his belt, pants button, and zipper before pealing them away.   
  
Deciding to spare Kiku some of his embarrassment, you smiled and hopped into the shower, waiting for your husband to join you….and after a few seconds he did so silently.   
  
"Well hey you…" you said, hugging him.   
  
Kiku gulped. This was certainly nothing he had ever done before; have someone wet and naked pressed up against him in the shower.   
  
"__________......" Japan said nervously.   
  
Closing your eyes and resting your head against his chest, you massaged circles into his back. "Relax…." You said soothingly.   
  
Slowly, Japan's eyes fluttered shut as he returned your embrace carefully and rested his head on your shoulder. He sighed and leaned into you a bit as you soothed his muscles and rubbed your face against him affectionately. Suddenly he wasn't so uncomfortable anymore…this actually felt very natural.   
  
"Kiku…I missed you…" you whispered against his chest.   
  
"I am sorry I was not abrle to stay with you on our wedding night…." Japan said, obviously feeling terrible about it.   
  
You shook your head against his torso. "No…you were doing your job…you're a hard worker and that's part of what I love about you." You said, stroking some of his hair.   
  
"Arigato, __________." Japan said, now rubbing your back a bit.   
  
Though you felt relaxed, a part of your body was burning up at the realization of how close Kiku was to you…and you were both naked. Soon, your playful side got the better of you, as you reached down to brush your hand over one of his thighs.  
  
"Ah! _________!" Japan sputtered, trying to back off to recover, but you wouldn't have of it and held him tightly.   
  
"Kiku...do you…do you not want me anymore? You're acting so….so strangely…" you said sadly.   
  
"__-__________....?" Japan breathed, looking stunned.   
  
"Do you…regret marrying me?" you sniffed.   
  
You gasped when Japan suddenly held your face and kissed you on the lips deeply. It didn't last long though; Japan pulled away and looked at you with a somewhat panicked expression mixed with determination.   
  
"____________...don't ever say that. I rove you. I don't regret anything…" he said, pulling you close.   
  
"Then why have you been so odd? We're married and you seem like you don't even really want intimacy…" you said softly.   
  
Japan looked at you with dark red cheeks. "It's because….werl…____________...the truth is that I've realry wanted to do that with you again." Japan said closing his eyes in embarrassment.   
  
"Kiku…you're silly. Don't feel awkward about that. I've wanted to do that with you again for a long time too…I…Kiku…I want to do it now!" you said. You put your hands over your mouth when you realized how loud your last line was. It wasn't desperation in your last words…it was love. You just wanted Kiku to understand.   
  
For a few seconds there was no movement. You were both still and silent…but that moment broke when you suddenly felt yourself being drawn into an embrace that you immediately returned while your tongues went to battle.   
  
Already feeling weak in the knees, you fell backwards against the shower wall.   
  
"Are you arlright __________?" Japan asked, separating from you a bit.   
  
"Y-yeah…I'm just a little…" you panted. Geeze! Were you this breathless already? "t-turned on…and the water is…hot…" you breathed. Wow…you felt like an idiot. How much did that make sense?   
  
Kiku smiled at you however, and held you close. "Then perhaps we shourld get you out before you faint."   
  
You laughed a bit and nodded, getting out of the shower to dry off with a towel along with Kiku, before heading to your shared bedroom. Smiling playfully, you moved away from him and hopped onto your plush bed.   
  
Yes…the bed. That was something new in Kiku's house. Since the two of you would be sharing the room now, Kiku's single futon was not going to be enough for the two of you and so Kiku was nice enough to let you pick out the new bed…  
  
"Kiku…" you whispered when he joined you on the bed. "I'm a bit shy because I don't know how to do this but…" you looked at your husband with soft eyes and pressed your hand against his smooth-skinned chest and rested him down. "I want to try something that I think will pleasure you…just relax ok?"   
  
Kiku was unsure of your next move but simply nodded.   
  
"Um…close your eyes…" you said with a light blush.   
  
Kiku was still unsure but did as he was told, knowing that he could trust you…and mere moments later he was glad he did.   
  
"A-ah...!" he cried with his eyes snapping open to look down at you.   
  
Your blush had noticeably deepened as you pressed your lips to the tip of his already erect member. His reaction had encouraged you to take the next step though as you parted your lips to take the head of his member into our mouth just a bit to experiment.   
  
"Oh…__-________...." Kiku moaned.   
  
Your eyes slowly fluttered shut. You had originally been filled with anxiety over doing this to Kiku but now that you had started, you found yourself relaxing. This was Kiku…the man you had always and would always love, and you trusted him. You wanted to make him feel good…  
  
Carefully, you held onto the base of his erection and began to take whatever you could of his member into your mouth. Whatever you couldn't fit, you teased with your fingertips…  
  
"A-ah! _________! Th-that…." He panted, gripping the sheets beneath him.   
  
You couldn't help but mentally smirk at his pleasure as you began to quicken your speed, bobbing your head up and down faster and more aggressively. You even began to tease Kiku's throbbing erection with light grazes of your teeth which he thoroughly enjoyed.   
  
"Nnnngh! _________! Ah! Y-you need to…ah! Purl off!" he cried out.   
  
You shook your head. No. You were going to push Kiku to his limit; you were going to make him orgasm…  
  
"___________!" Kiku cried throwing his head back and releasing, unable to hold back any longer.   
  
You made a small sound of surprise at having Kiku's seed hit the back of your throat; it was foreign but not unpleasant. You slowly swallowed all of the thick substance. You didn't taste much of it but what you did taste wasn't bad at all…  
  
Pulling off, you wiped your lips with the back of your hand and smiled at him. "How was that love?" you asked playfully.   
  
Kiku blushed, partially from his pleasure and also from embarrassment. "V-very good…" he breathed.   
  
You smiled. "I…" you blushed. "have been wanting to do that to you for a while…I…I had a dream about it…"   
  
Kiku blushed at the idea that you had been having rather intimate dreams about him. He couldn't say anything though; he would be a hypocrite, because honestly he had rather frequent dreams of such activities with her as well.   
  
"You dream of me?" Kiku asked blinking once.   
  
"Y-yeah…." You said in a small voice.  
  
"How often…?" Kiku asked curiously. Just how long had he been keeping her from what she wanted?  
  
"I…I don't know….I…" you began nervously.   
  
Kiku's intent gaze was killing her….  
  
"I don't know! It must have been over 9000 times or something! Th-that's beside the point Kiku…."  
  
You smiled but were surprised when Kiku sat up and cupped your cheek. "__-________...I wourld rike to ask…may I try to do the same to you?"   
  
Your entire face lit up.   
  
"Ah! Y-you don't have to if you don't want to. I just thought that perhaps you wourld rike it too…" Kiku said awkwardly.   
  
You blushed but managed to smile. "I would Kiku…I'm just shy to have someone look there."   
  
Kiku's face flushed but he managed to smile as he lowered you down against the bed. You smiled up at his sweet face. This is how you remembered your first time; very gentle and careful but filled with love. This time however, you both seemed much more open.   
  
You gasped when Kiku started to kiss down your body starting at your collar bone and stopping to give both your breasts a sweet kiss on their pert nipples.   
  
"Mnnnn….." you moaned.   
  
Japan continued to kiss down your body tenderly, dipping his tongue into your navel before continuing his downward journey to press his lips against your thighs.   
  
He looked to you for permission to continue; you nodded with a reassuring smile which he returned before spreading your lets a bit at a time until they were fully apart. He blushed at the sight of your open legs and what was between them….  
  
He looked up to see you blushing with your eyes closed in embarrassment. Japan couldn't help but think that you looked cute all embarrassed like that…finally after a bit more waiting, Japan dared to gently graze his tongue over the slick skin beneath your folds.  
  
"A-ah! K-Kiku! Nnnn…." You groaned, arching your back and involuntarily moving your hips up.   
  
Kiku was surprised. It really felt that good to you already? Feeling encouraged by your response, Kiku began to lick a bit faster and harder, moving his tongue to your core.   
  
You continued to make cries and whimpers of passion as you gripped the sheets beneath you. "Aaaahnnn….h-hnnngh….."   
  
It wasn't just you being pleasured, Kiku was becoming increasingly aroused by the sounds you were making. He could feel you writhing underneath him; you were obviously pleasured, so he decided to do more. Remembering that special location that had made you go wild, Japan moved his mouth to press his tongue against your clit.   
  
"Ah! Kiku!" you practically screamed.   
  
Understanding how it felt to you, Kiku continued with his ministrations, adding in a finger to push inside you.   
  
You threw your head back and started panting like mad. You had no more control over your body. You were panting like mad, your entire body was burning up, you could feel your thighs growing moist, and your entire being was thrashing about in intense pleasure. Your mind was so fuzzy; you couldn't think….  
  
Kiku saw just how aroused you were, and although it was turning him on, he decided to stop; firstly because he didn't want to give you a heart attack and secondly because he didn't want you to get completely worn out yet.   
  
While you recovered from your fit of pleasure, Kiku gently caressed your (color) hair and smiled a bit at your hazy (color) eyes. Finally you managed to even out your breathing and open your eyes all the way.   
  
"Kiku…..that was…so amazing…" you panted.   
  
Kiku blushed and averted his gaze shyly, unsure about how exactly to respond to your words.   
  
"Kiku…can we now? Please? I…I've wanted to for so long…" you panted, wrapping your arms around his neck and bringing you down on top of him.   
  
Kiku nodded at you and positioned himself over you. "I have…wanted to for so rong too __________."   
  
"Kiku…your face…you look like something is on your mind." You said, titling your head to the side a bit.   
  
"____________, this is onlry our second time doing this and it has been so rong since the rast time we did this. I'm going to be gentrle." Kiku said, running his fingers through your hair.   
  
You giggled and rested your forehead against his. "Not too gentle I hope…" you breathed.   
  
"Onlry untirl you terl me I can do more." Japan said softly.   
  
You nodded at him and pulled him closer with your legs wrapped around his waist. "I love you Kiku…."   
  
"I rove you too ___________ Honda…" he whispered.   
  
You nearly sniffled at hearing your first name paired with his last…it was just so unreal that you and Kiku were really married.   
  
Finally you leaned forward to passionately kiss him, sliding your tongue into his mouth. You moaned softly when you felt the head of his erect member rub the outside of your wet opening. After a few more moments of readying you, Japan quickly but not roughly slid inside you.   
  
You shifted a bit beneath Kiku. It wasn't sharply painful like your first time with him, seeing as your virgin barrier was no longer in the way, but you were still very small and had tightened during Kiku's absence; so it was a bit uncomfortable to have his size stretch you.   
  
"Are you arlright, __________?" Kiku asked pulling away a bit.   
  
You knew Kiku could smell a lie from you a mile away so you decided to be honest from the start. "I'm fine, Kiku. I'm just getting used to you again is all." you said with a smile, kissing his cheeks.   
  
Only a few moments later you groaned airily at the new yet familiar sensation flooding your body. Kiku Honda…the man you had always loved who was now your husband, was inside you. Looking down you couldn't help but smile a bit. That may sound odd to anyone else but to you it was special. Kiku was now a part of your body and you were a part of his; in this moment your bodies were one…  
  
"Kiku…I love you. Please start." You whispered, tightening your legs around his waist.   
  
Kiku smiled at you before joining his lips with yours once more as he began to thrust.   
  
"Ohnnn…" you immediately groaned at the feeling of Kiku moving in and out of you slowly first. Gosh…even at a pace like this it was amazing. "K-Kiku…."   
  
Kiku's head was already rolled back in pleasure. His cheeks were flushed and his chest glistened with tiny sweat droplets.   
  
"Nnnng….____________......" he moaned. How had he forgotten how amazing you felt? Gosh….it was so good….  
  
"K-Kiku. Faster." You begged, nipping his earlobe.   
  
"Ah! H-hai…" he moaned passionately as he began to pump in and out of you more quickly than before.   
  
You were so wet and hot and tight….he could barely stand it. He wanted more; no; he needed more.   
  
"______________....can I do more now?" Kiku asked softly, cupping your cheek.   
  
"Y-yes!" you cried, nipping his neck.   
  
"Ah!" he cried both from your love bite and from the new pleasure surging through his system as he moved faster, harder, and deeper.   
  
"A-ah! AAAH! K-Kiku! Ohnnn…hngh! Ha…ah!" you cried, bucking your hips up into his.   
  
"Oh…._____________...I can't hold on…." Japan managed to moan out between ragged pants.   
  
"No…w-wait…" you panted.   
  
Japan looked shocked. "Is something wrong?" he asked worriedly.   
  
You giggled and proceeded to flip him over so that he was lying down and you were above him.   
  
"Mmmm how about we try it like this, Kiku….." you purred, before lowering yourself down onto his rather slick erection. "Ah!" you cried in pleasure as Kiku's member filled you from a new angle.   
  
"AH! __-___________!" Kiku cried passionately, bucking his hips up.   
  
"Nnn…" you moaned as you began to move yourself up and down on him, hoping that you were doing it well and that you were going fast enough.   
  
"H-here….ret me herlp…" Kiku panted, taking hold of your hips and assisting you in moving up and down more quickly and at a better angle for both of you.   
  
"Ah! K-Kiku! It feels so good!" you shouted, riding him passionately.   
  
"_______________!" Kiku groaned. He could feel himself getting close once more…   
  
"K-Kiku! I'm so close!" you whimpered.   
  
"N-not rike this…" Kiku panted.   
  
Much to your alarm, Kiku took some level of dominance in the situation and put you back under him. "I rike seeing you rike this….I rove you ____________." Kiku panted lovingly before moving into you once more with just as much fervor if not more.   
  
You were both getting close at this point; incredibly close; the tension within both of you was so intense that it was almost painful.   
  
"KIKU!!!!" you finally cried out, practically sobbing as you released all over.   
  
"______________!" Kiku groaned loudly enough to wake the entire world as he too released, filling you with his hot seed.   
  
Warm….you were so warm. Inside and out…you were warm from what you had just engaged in and from the fact that you and Kiku loved each other so much. You were shaken from your daze when you felt Kiku remove his member and lie down next to you. Smiling lovingly you snuggled up to your husband.   
  
"You're so warm…" Kiku sighed, pulling you even closer.   
  
You giggled and brushed your lips against his. "I rove you, Kiku." You teased, using his accent.   
  
Japan didn't pay much mind to your teasing as he was very tired already…that was until his eyes snapped open. "Um….______________...?" Japan said softly.   
  
"Hmm?" you asked against his chest lazily.   
  
"We didn't use any protection. You courld….werl…" he trailed off.   
  
You smiled and kissed his lips. "Don't you think I know that?"   
  
"So, you are arlright with that?" Kiku asked you.   
  
"Of course…I'd love a child with you…" you whispered against his chest.   
  
Japan smiled down at you and wrapped his arms around you. He thought about it for a while…  
  
"____________ I—" Kiku said. Something seemed different..."_____________? Ah…she was sleeping.   
  
Closing his eyes with a smile, Kiku whispered what he was going to tell you. "I wourld rike one too…"   
  
Content with that, Kiku drifted away…missing the smirk that had just formed on your face.   
  
'I'll remember that…." You thought with a smile. 'My Kiku Honda…'

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this reader insert! If you enjoyed it I have more on my dA account here:  
> http://theexplosivesushi.deviantart.com/


End file.
